


this is not love

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: but I wouldn't let your boss catch you reading it, it's not nsfw exactly?, or your grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: I mean...they're not in love.





	

This is not love, Jacobi thinks, watching Kepler go over a mission briefing, face schooled into impassive neutrality as always. They’re at Goddard’s offices in Canaveral, in the heat of summer, and the sweat rolls down Jacobi’s neck even with the air conditioning cranked up. Kepler flips a page, and Jacobi wonders how he manages not to sweat through that suit, and this is not love. 

It's not love, he thinks, as they shrug on their mission gear, checking and double checking that their weapons are loaded. It’s not love as Kepler jerks his head at Jacobi, indicating that it’s time to go.

It's not love as they prowl through the building, constantly circling, always watching the other's back. It's not love as Kepler shoots guards and personnel without flinching, as Jacobi lays a trail of explosives. 

It's not love as Kepler locks the door behind them, puts a hand on Jacobi's shoulder, and tells him to take that bomb apart 'quick as you like, Mr. Jacobi.'

It's not love as they watch the building go up in flames. 

This is not love, Jacobi thinks in the post-mission hotel room. Kepler has one hand on his waist and another at his throat and he’s starting to leave marks on Jacobi's neck and- this is not love, Jacobi thinks, but it sure as hell is living.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @whoopsiedaisiedoo if you want to yell about wolf 359


End file.
